A Lover's Touch
by clar4oswald
Summary: Since Amy and Rory became trapped inside the New York paradox, the doctor and River hardly find the time for "romance", until the doctor realises that his time with River will eventually run out. But will a date on New Ganymede relight the fire? *Don't forget to review!*
1. Chapter 1

_Since Amy and Rory became trapped inside the New York paradox, the doctor and River hardly found the time for "romance" until the doctor realises that his time with River will eventually run out. But will a date on New Ganymede relight the fire?_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The doctor stood in the centre of the TARDIS waiting for River to wake up. Occasionally pacing - questioning what he would say to her, how he would say it and where he would take her. He had left her fast asleep in their bed, with her blonde ringlets lying upon her cheek.

"How do you even ask your wife to go on a date with you?!" The doctor said aloud, pacing once again.

"Good morning, sweetie." Said a tired voice emerging from the entrance to the TARDIS corridors. The doctor straightened his purple bowtie before turning on his heel to see his wife's morning-fresh face. "So, what do you have in store for me today?"

"Did I ever tell you that I had a friend that called this old thing a 'snog box'? We could see if she was right…" The doctor winked at his wife as he leaned on the TARDIS console and clumsily hitting a button causing turbulence. River ran towards the console, quickly hitting the blue stabiliser button. "Or, we could go to the planet of restaurants, yes it's a real place, its called New Ganymede, and have a romantic meal and come back to the snog box for a bit of fun. Your choice."

"Was that your friend Clara? She was a bad girl, wasn't she? I can see why you liked her." River was still in her dressing gown, looking vulnerable to the doctor. "I say we go to this 'planet of restaurants' and return to the snog box. We've been living off of Jammie Dodgers and jelly babies for at least a week. Prison food was better than that."

River smiled and looked to her feet with her arms crossed, holding herself. The doctor knew she missed her parents, he missed them too. He walked towards her and lifted her chin with his index finger and gently kissed her lips. The doctor began to smile as he felt River begin to kiss him back. It was their first kiss since loosing Amy and Rory in New York and for a moment, it was as if they were the only people in the entire universe. River gripped onto the doctor like a lost child but didn't stop kissing him. She was scared and so alone. Neither of the pair wanted to let go. Tracing River's spine with his finger, the doctor started kissing her jaw, then making his way down to her collar bones. River kept her eyes closed and began to cry. She had never wanted the doctor to see her cry - he was damaged enough.

The doctor stopped kissing her and held her close to his body. The beating of his two hearts was comforting as she buried her face into his chest and weeped. They both knew that words could never bring back Amy and Rory and neither could the TARDIS. They were trapped. River's sobs became quieter and quieter, until they eventually stopped. Neither said a word as River lifted her head and placed it upon the doctor's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him tight, she kissed his neck, as if to apologise.

"Maybe I should get dressed." She said, lifting her head and taking the doctor's hands. "I love you."

"Wait," the doctor gripped her hands tighter and gave a reassuring smile, "will you be okay?" River nodded, returned a weak smile and left the doctor alone with his thoughts.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

He hated seeing River like this. All he wanted was to find a way for her to see her parents again. To have a proper goodbye. But he knew, they both knew, that there was no going back. The only thing that the doctor had to remind him of Amy, besides River, was her reading glasses. She had dropped them in the graveyard after seeing Rory evaporate from the touch of a weeping angel. The doctor kept Amy's glasses in the same box he kept his bowtie. He took out the glasses and slowly placed them upon his nose. He smiled, remembering the days that he saw his best friend smiling, enjoying life and loving the Roman that waited over two thousand years for her.

Amelia Pond, the doctor thought to himself, you're coming on a date with your daughter and your son-in-law. The doctor chuckled at his witty remark and spotted his fez out of the corner of his eye. He knew how much River hated it and laughed every time she saw him wearing it. Snatching the fez from the floor like a child, the doctor placed it on the top of his head, straightened his bowtie, pushed Amy's glasses further up his nose and looked into the mirror that he had recently fixed onto the TARDIS console. He smiled at his refection, clapped his hands and spun around on his heel.

"River! Are you ready?" the doctor yelled whilst trying to land the TARDIS as smoothly as possible.

"I think so!" she replied, leaving a long pause before reappearing in the corridor entrance. "How do I look?" She was wearing a knee high red dress, black heels and carrying a small clutch purse.

"Wow," the doctor blurted "you look beautiful." River smiled, turning her cheeks rosy.

"What in the name of sanity have you got on your head? Again." Still smiling, River rushed towards the doctor and placed her hand upon his cheek.

"I thought you liked my fez. Fezzes are cool."

"I didn't like your bowtie-"

"Hey!" the doctor interrupted "Your mother loved my bowtie!"

"Thats why I began to like it." looking deeply into her husbands eyes and smiling "but only this once will I let you wear both."

River slowly moved her hand to the back of the doctor's neck and pulled him closer. Following suit, the doctor put his hand behind River's neck, closed his eyes and kissed her. As their lips touched River closed her eyes and clenched every moment they had together. The doctor took his fez off and placed it on the top of his wife's head. Still kissing, the pair smiled before breaking into laughter.

"I knew I could make you laugh," the doctor chuckled, taking River's hand and holding it tight.

"Oh, shut up!" River laughed, taking the doctor's fez off her head and placing it back on his own. "I thought we were going out?"

"We are! Now, what do you fancy? Earth food or food from a different planet? Your call - but don't say food from Clom. You'd never stomach it."

"What about the food from Midnight? Don't they have anti-gravity restaurants?" The doctor grinned a toothy grin and kissed River's forehead before offering his hand to her once more.

"They sell Zaffic here - you'll love it!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Since Amy and Rory became trapped inside the New York paradox, the doctor and River hardly found the time for "romance" until the doctor realises that his time with River will eventually run out. But will a date on New Ganymede relight the fire?_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Hand in hand they left the TARDIS and with a click of the doctor's fingers, the door slammed shut. Both River and the doctor were both incredibly nervous. Palms sweating, hearts racing and excitement overflowing. The doctor and River had never had a proper date, in fact, they had never actually had a date at all. The streets of New Ganymede were filled with the hustle and bustle of tourists, natives, fat couples, thin couples, big families and small families, creatures that looked like humans and creatures that didn't look like humans at all. The doctor let go of River's hand to wipe his sweaty palms in his trousers before offering his wife his dry hand once again. River quietly giggled about the doctor's teenage characteristics after taking his hand in hers.

The skies of New Ganymede were the colour of fire — burning reds and autumn oranges. The electric blue sun shone bright midway in the sky.

"Okay, tell me what you know about this planet." River said with a grin.

"Well, we're currently on the equator, which means that this city is the city of romantic restaurants, similar atmosphere to earth, 14 hour day, no original species, when it was founded by the Aplans, it was a baron wasteland with no atmosphere whatsoever and this is where your parents started their honeymoon." The doctor straightened his bowtie once again and waited for his wife's reply.

"I'm impressed." She said, pleasing the doctor.

"There's a beach not far from here - they modelled it on beaches from earth. Do you want to go see it?"

"There hasn't been an issue that the Shadow Proclamation has failed to see again, is there?" River questioned, loosening her grip on the doctor's hand but not letting go.

"Nope. Just me, you and the crashing waves. I promise."

The doctor put his hand on River's cheek. She started to blush and leaned into the doctor and kissed him. The doctor's hand caressed River's back, then he held the back of her head, almost getting his fingers tangled in her hair, which made her kiss him harder. They had almost forgotten that they were standing in the middle of a huge group of people. Opening their eyes, they saw a crowd of almost a hundred people watching and smiling in awe.

"I forgot that they stop and watch if you kiss in the street. Just smile and follow me." The doctor whispered into River's ear.

She felt intimidated - like she was a circus animal - forced to love in front of a crowd. She smiled to fight back the tears and gripped onto the doctor's hand harder than she had ever held it before. The crowd began to applaud as they dispersed.  
Never wanting to let go of River's hand, the doctor led her through the crowd and onto a long and empty path towards the beach. He knew she would be upset and he was almost glad. He was glad that this trip was gong to make her stronger. It was going to make her into the sassy part timelord that she once was.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked, hugging his wife so tight that he could feel her heart racing against the two of his. He broke from the hug and held her out in front of him. "I am so sorry. I completely forgot."

"I'm fine - I guess I'm going to need to get used to associating with people again. I was being stupid. But your kisses are getting a lot better, young man." Winking at her husband, she grabbed his hand and took the lead on the path. The doctor smiled, knowing that she's going to get better.

The path was a thin sand track surrounded by overgrown trees which slowly became narrow and rocky. To River's eyes, she saw the end blocked by a hedge. She looked at the doctor, who was quietly$ giggling at the secret he held.

"Tap your foot three times on that rock over there." He said, pointing to the largest rock on the path.

River obeyed and tapped the rock three times. With a quiet rustle, the hedge parted in the centre to reveal the most beautiful beach she had ever seen. She let out a gasp and put her hand over her mouth.

"It's... It's beautiful." This time, it was River who was in awe.

Each grain of sand was the size of a pin head and the colour of coffee froth. The crashing sea was the colour of earth's summer sky - crisp and clear. Palm trees swayed in the breeze - which was actually warmer than the breeze above the beach.

River took off her black stilettos and held them by the heel. As her feet touched the sand, she closed her eyes to focus on the sand sinking between her toes. Smiling, she opened her eyes and looked to the doctor as an indication that he should take off his shoes too. He did. Unlike River, the doctor hated the feeling of sand between his toes, but that's what she wanted and he just wanted her to be happy. The doctor took River's stilettos to carry them for her.

"What are you doing? I can carry them." River insisted

River tried to take her stilettos from her husband's hands. Instead of giving them to her, the doctor raised them above his head as if to torment a young child. Jumping to snatch them, River began to laugh and tickled the doctor until he began to laugh, too. He dropped both his own and River's shoes and took her waist before leaning towards her and kissing her. Laughing and passionately kissing, the doctor and River fell to the ground, each without releasing the other.

"It's called marriage, sweetie." The doctor whispered into River's ear before kissing her again.

Rolling over, River found herself on top of the doctor, kissing him and getting their feet in a tangle. Opening one of her eyes, she noticed the doctor's fez lying in the sand. River forced the doctor to sit up, their lips still locked, she stretched to pick up the doctor's fez and placed it on her head. She knew how much the doctor loved to see her wearing it. River wrapped her legs around the doctor's waist and held his face close to hers. She didn't want to let him go.

"Ahem!" Echoed a deep voice from behind River.

To their surprise, the doctor and River jumped apart. Both blushing, they looked up like naughty school children, to face an emerald green Silurian staring down at them.

"For goodness sake, what do you think you're doing? This is a private beach." The Silurian spat.

"I think you will find that I have the proper permission to use this beach. Don't you?" The doctor said calmly while flashing the psychic paper. River tried to hide her small smile of excitement.

"I know it's you doctor. You're the only person in the universe that has used the same psychic paper since you were young and although you may look it, I know for a fact that you are not young, are you? I met you once. We were on earth. I was only young back then, that's why you didn't recognise me. I wouldn't have recognised you either. You have a different face since the last time we met." The Silurian understood that she had spoken too much "Anyway, uh... sorry, doctor. But I'm going to have to ask you and your... companion-"

"Wife. I'm his wife." River interrupted, sounding more proud than rude.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to ask you and you _wife _to leave. Orders from the owners."

The doctor got to his feet and offered the Silurian to shake his hand, in which she declined and left the doctor and River alone on the beach once again. River sat on her feet and began to giggle.

"Over a thousand years old and you're still misbehaving! I should put you over my knee and spank you, young man."

"Or you could save that for later and we could misbehave some more by taking a walk across the shore before we eat." The doctor said, putting his hand out to help his wife up from off the ground. "Oh, I do love you in that fez."

River flashed a smile, kissed him on the cheek and ran towards the shore, waiting for the doctor to chase her. He rolled up the bottom of his trousers and took off Amy's glasses before chasing his wife into the icy waves. The doctor was faster than River and within no time he had caught up with her. Without slowing, the doctor ran straight at River and hugged her tight from behind. The doctor kissed her several times behind her ear and felt her entire body shudder. They felt like teenagers having a forbidden summer romance — misbehaving and sneaking around.

As the doctor and River played in the waves, out of view from the Silurian, they didn't realise that the electric blue sun was going down. The fiery red sky began to turn green from the sunset. Not knowing that the short day was coming to an end, River and the doctor danced through the waves. They laughed, kissed and held each other tight.

"Husband dear, the sun is setting and you told me that we were going to have lunch." River said, straightening the doctor's damp bowtie.

"Yes!" the doctor said excitedly.

Taking their shoes and Amy's glasses from the sand, they followed the path once again to the main street in search of a restaurant from Midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Since Amy and Rory became trapped inside the New York paradox, the doctor and River hardly found the time for "romance" until the doctor realises that his time with River will eventually run out. But will a date on New Ganymede relight the fire?_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

River was right. The restaurant from Midnight was gravity less. It was like a ball - a giant floating ball. It floated higher than any other restaurant on the street. The entire ball was made from tinted glass so that the people on the inside could see out, whereas the people on the outside couldn't see in. The surrounding land was replicated to that of its home planet - poisonous and made from diamonds. As the doctor and River approached the giant anti-gravity ball, a sign popped out of the ground, making River jump and becoming exactly eye level with the doctor. It read;

_"Welcome to Midnight. Touch the 'OK' button below to be transported into the pod. Enjoy your meal!"_

The doctor touched the OK button and with a flash of light the pair had disappeared. Landing with an almighty thud, the doctor and River found themselves inside the northern hemisphere of the restaurant. It was luxurious and elegant, with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, glass tables - with a bunch of roses on each, expensive rugs and comfy chairs as far as the eye could see. It was as if it was bigger on the inside.

"Welcome sir and madam. Table for two?" Asked and incredibly short man.

"Is this place bigger on the inside? How did you do that? Where did you get the technology?" the doctor questioned. "This is time lord science - you're not allowed this!"

River squeezed her husband's hand to shut him up.

"Yes please, table for two." River replied, trying to cover the doctor's interrogative attitude.

The short waiter ushered River and the doctor to a small table next to the window, following River's request for her to be able to see New Ganymede. On taking their seats, the doctor immediately asked for two blue Zaffics and a bottle of red wine. From a levitated view, New Ganymede was so much more beautiful. Surrounding the long strip of romantic restaurants were huge trees - all of which were almost towering over the restaurant from Midnight. From where they were sat, they could see the entire beach stretching out for miles and miles into the distance - the crashing waves, the soft warm sand and the purple sunset reflecting onto the glassy water.

Without immediately realising, the doctor and River had found their feet were tangled under the table and their hands were holding on top of the table. Neither had intended to move or let go. They had both been so oblivious and so overwhelmed by the view that they hadn't noticed that their waiter had delivered their drinks and menus to the table. The doctor handed River her Zaffic, took his own and replaced the cork that had been taken out of the bottle of wine.

"This is like one of those ice drinks from earth - like a Slush Puppie!" River said after taking a mouthful of the melting blue ice. "But it tastes like beef..."

A flashback of Rose trying a Zaffic came to the doctors mind. Grinning at his memory he said; "You know, Rose Tyler said the same. I'm sure she was addicted to it afterwards... " The doctor took a mouthful of his own Zaffic, swallowed it and stuck out his tongue. "Is it blue?"

"Yes!" River laughed, sticking out her own. "What about mine?"

"Nope. Women's tongues turn yellow - want to make green?" The doctor flirted.

River smiled as the doctor leaned over the table to kids her. Before their lips could touch, River pressed her index finger to the doctor's lips.

"What about what happened outside?" River pondered.

"It doesn't happen inside." The doctor whispered after River moved her finger.

Again the doctor leaned into kiss her. As their lips touched, River could feel the doctor's mouth begin to open. His tongue almost forced into her mouth in search of dominance, in which River refused to give. Holding the back of her head, the doctor knew they wouldn't be able to control themselves if thy continued. Taking back his tongue and closing his mouth, he placed his hand upon her cheek, opened his eyes and pulled away. River slowly opened her eyes, looking incredibly flustered and shyly smiled at the doctor.

"What colour is my tongue, now?" She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Your tongue is most certainly blue, sweetie."

The doctor passed a menu to River and took one for himself. Everything on the menu was numbered and given a name that River didn't understand.

"You don't understand it, do you?" The doctor smirked, noticing River's confusion. "Try number 12. Its like an Italian spaghetti bolognese with a twist from Midnight. Its actually where the spaghetti bolognese was invented - not Italy."

"You can order for me, my love." River said, putting down the menu and getting lost in the doctor's eyes.

The doctor put down his own menu and signalled to the waiter. On his arrival, the doctor ordered two of number 12 - one for himself and one for River. As the waiter left them, the doctor reached across the table and took River's hands in his. The two remained silent, just staring into each others eyes. The doctor knew that his wife was slowly coming back to him. Even in just the short time that they had been on New Ganymede she had changed and slowly becoming happier. And to the doctor - sexier. For every moment the doctor spent with River, he fell deeper in love with her and River with him. Neither of them wanted their day to end, but to keep living it forever.

"I promise, tonight will be even better than our wedding night." The doctor said, before kissing River's wedding ring.

"Sweetie, I killed you on our wedding night." River blushed.

"True. But we did have some fun in your cell afterwards." The doctor knew his flirting skills weren't up to scratch, especially when River began to laugh.

Out of the corner of his eye, the doctor noticed their waiter hurrying towards their table with two white bowls. Cautiously he placed the bowls in front of River and the doctor and scurried away.

After finishing their food and paying for their bill, the doctor and River were transported back onto the street. The doctor offered his arm to River, in which she accepted and placed the head upon his shoulder.

"Thank you, my love." River sighed.

The doctor kissed the top of River's head and began to search for the TARDIS. Every time he travelled with River he managed to lose the TARDIS in one way or another.

"Sweetie, do you remember where we parked the old girl?" The doctor questioned. "

"I'm sure it was near one of the earth restaurants..."

Giving River the fright of her life, the doctor jumped and pointed towards the TARDIS.

"Found her!" He took River's hand and ran through the crowd towards the TARDIS. "Welcome, my love, to the song box."

The doctor held the TARDIS door open for River who ran inside. She reached out, grabbed the doctor's bowtie and pulled him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Since Amy and Rory became trapped inside the New York paradox, the doctor and River hardly found the time for "romance" until the doctor realises that his time with River will eventually run out. But will a date on New Ganymede relight the fire?_

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

_*This is a warning - this chapter is complete smut. If you don't want to read the smut, continue to chapter five. This smutty chapter won't change the plot line, it's just that I always think that when the doctor spends time with River that they tend to have a lot of sex afterwards. This is also the first piece of smut that I have ever actually written, so please tell me afterwards if you think it's terrible! Anyway, read on if you want to read the smut, or skip to the next chapter if you don't! :)*_

* * *

"Oh, doctor Song, you've got that face on, again." the doctor said, straightening his bowtie and closing the TARDIS door behind them.

"What face?" She replied, grinning and pushing the doctor against the wall of the control room.

"that 'he's hot when he's excited' face." His hearts began to race with the thought of River's dominance.

"This is my normal face!" River chuckled, caressing the doctor's chest.

"Yes it is." The doctor said playfully.

"Oh, I hate you."

"No you don't." The doctor whispered before flipping them around and pinning River against the wall.

Taking the doctor's face in her hands, River began kissing him passionately. Her tongue was demanding entry to his mouth. The doctor took her waist and pulled her towards him and he surrendered, allowing her tongue entrance to his mouth. With River still pinned to the wall, they continued to kiss until they needed to regain their breath. The doctor lifted River off the floor and kissed her once again. she wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged fingers through his hair.

The doctor pulled River away from the wall and ended their kiss by kissing and biting her neck, which left a little red mark below her ear. He carried River through the TARDIS corridors and into their bedroom before dropping her onto their king sized bed. River threw her head backwards, exposing her neck and the mark the doctor and just left. The doctor crawled up the bed until he was face to face with his wife. Her blonde curls were spread out like a halo above her head. The doctor didn't want to ruin her angelic looks - she looked so peaceful.

"I love you, Melody Pond." The doctor whispered seductively into her ear before loosing himself in their kiss.

The doctor caressed River's leg as she untied his bowtie and threw it over her shoulder. Still kissing, River pushed the doctor's blazer off his shoulders and untucked his white shirt. She tore his shirt completely off his back - buttons flew everywhere, amusing the doctor, who was still making his way up River's dress with his hands. And to his surprise, he found no knickers between his hand and her body. The doctor smiled and his finding and began to pull River's dress over her head.

Beneath the doctor, River was completely naked. His massive erection bulged in his trousers. River lowered his zipper, which had become a lot tighter than she thought, and pulled down his trousers to his knees - his pants followed. Now the doctor was completely exposed. Smiling, he stopped kissing River and took off his shoes, trousers and pants before straddling her once again.

"You're not having all of the fun, sweetie." River growled before overthrowing the doctor and landing on all fours between his legs.

The doctor's erection was directly below her chin, teasing him, River slowly stroked the tip with her thumb as she began to kiss his waist, then his navel and repeating until she got to his Adams apple where she bit - returning the mark the doctor had left on her barely minutes ago.

"Oh, River." The doctor pleaded. He closed his eyes, praying that he could hold out for a little longer.

The doctor began clawing at the white bed sheets - completely dominated by River. She took his hand and placed it below her navel. He knew exactly what she wanted. Slowly moving his hand south of Rivers body, he could feel her tremble like a scared puppy. The doctor plunged his fingers into her wet clit, rubbing in quick circles. River leaned forward and fiercely kissed the doctor before moaning into his mouth. With his free hand, the doctor slowly traced her side until he reached her breast. He gripped tight and teased her nipple as she was still doing to his aching erection.

The doctor stopped teasing Rivers clit, instead he plunged his two fingers deep inside her, curling them as he thrust them in and out of her warm body. Before he could stop himself, the doctor's orgasm swept over him before he could control it and by the look on River's face, she was close to her climax too. River continued to moan in the doctor's mouth as he thrust his fingers into her harder than before. Suddenly, River threw her head back, let out a loud, aching moan before her entire body shook from her orgasm.

"Wow." River panted as the doctor slowly pulled out his fingers. "You've improved."

The doctor smiled breathlessly as River collapsed onto his sweaty, bare chest, feeling his hearts racing against her own chest. River was ready for round two, almost immediately after collapsing on the doctor. He held her tight to his body and traced her spine which made her shudder once more. He wanted her. He wanted her more than anything in the world and for one night, he had her all to himself.

"Are you ready for round two, Pond?" The doctor flirted, as he kissed the end of his wife's nose.

"Oh god, yes." River growled.

This time, it was the doctor who was adamant about being on top. River was helpless as the doctor pushed her hands above her head and revealed a pair of handcuffs from underneath the pillow to their side. The doctor handcuffed one of River's wrists, wrapped the chain around the bedpost and handcuffed her other wrist so that they were directly above her head. Squirming to be set free, River wrapped her legs around the doctor's waist and pulled him towards her.

She could feel his penis touch the inside of her thigh as she inhaled deeply. Pulling him closer, River could feel him slowly push inside her.

Slowly thrusting his hips, he doctor could feel her expanding. Her entire body began to tingle, causing her to throw her head backwards. Leaning closer to River, the doctor used his elbows for balance and thrust his hips faster. River knew that there was nothing that she could do to enjoy the moment for longer, so she lifted her head and bit the doctors lower lip, asking him to kiss her. Her breathing fastened, the harder he thrust, the harder she kissed, the more breath she lost. River knew she was close to her climax and began to sway her hips in rhythm with the doctor, pushing up and he pushed down.

Moaning in his mouth, River couldn't control herself. Feeling how close River was to her climax and the doctor to his own, he took River's hips and thrust harder and faster than before. River's moans became louder until she yelled the doctor's name. Shaking and tingling all over, River hit her climax like a tidal wave. Powerless and exhausted, she let the orgasm take over her body, it was stronger than ever before. Seconds after his wife, the doctor hit a powerful climax which left him just as exhausted as River.

The doctor smiled and lowered his head closer to River's collar bones, to which he kissed then rested his head on her chest, completely forgetting that she was still handcuffed to the bed. Both covered in sweat and hair strewn everywhere, the doctor and River chuckled at their previous activity.

"Well, that was fun." River sighed, fidgeting in the handcuffs.

"Yeah..." the doctor muttered, trying to recall what had just happened.

"My love, I'm still handcuffed to our bed."

"Oh god, yes! Let me get the key." The doctor leaped from their bed, snatching the keys from the bedside table. The doctor unlocked her and kissed her wrists. He took her waist once again, pulling her close enough for their noses to touch. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," River whispered so quiet that he could barely hear her.

River turned over so that her back was facing the doctor, then stuck out her bottom, hoping the doctor would spoon her until she fell asleep. Following suit, the doctor held River from behind and traced patterns on her skin with his finger until she fell asleep.

"Gotcha, Melody Pond." The doctor whispered, knowing that his wife had become happier within the 12 hours they had spend together on their date.


	5. Chapter 5

_Since Amy and Rory became trapped inside the New York paradox, the doctor and River hardly found the time for "romance" until the doctor realises that his time with River will eventually run out. But will a date on New Ganymede relight the fire?_

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

For the first time ever, River had woken earlier than the doctor. 'He must have had fun, last night,' River reminisced, smiling at their eventful night. Rather than waking him, she kissed the doctor lightly on the head, wrapped herself in a robe and left the room.

The TARDIS was silent without the doctor muttering, pacing and flicking all the wrong levers. Taking advantage of her freedom, River entered a map reference into the TARDIS console and pulled a purple lever to her left. She knew what she had to do - she needed him to get on with the rest of his life and she needed to continue with her archeology now that she was free from prison and a professor.

"Someone's an early riser after a bit of fun!" the doctor flirted, entering the TARDIS control room.

"Or, someone was a little to tired..." River crossed the room and kissed the doctor. "Thank you. For yesterday, I mean. I had a wonderful time."

"My pleasure. Maybe we could do it again, soon." the doctor grinned with excitement as he looked deeply into his wife's eyes. River nodded and fidgeted under the doctor's gaze, dropping her head to look at her feet. "Whats wrong? You're hiding something." The doctor lifted River's chin with his finger, waiting for her reply.

"I have to go." she whispered.

"What do you mean? You can't leave - we've only just found each other again."

"You have your life to live, planets to save, companions to travel with - and I'm a professor now. I have expeditions to take part in. We're not supposed to travel together, remember?" River's eyes filled with sadness, knowing that her time with the doctor could be up sooner than she had hoped.

"What is your first expedition?" the doctor questioned, hoping she wouldn't say the Library. River hesitated. "Sweetie, this is important - what is your first expedition?"

"We're going to Poosh." River admitted, feeling concerned.

"Promise to visit after every expedition?" the doctor said sternly.

"Of course. But why?"

The doctor sighed and whispered into River's ear, "Spoilers."

Taking River's waist, the doctor pulled her towards him until their noses were almost touching. River didn't want to leave his gaze, but she knew that she had to and he knew that she had to. The doctor traced River's jaw line with his finger before gripping her bottom, pulling her even closer and kissed her. Not knowing what to do its her hands, River took the doctor's face and held him tighter than ever before. After getting her fingers tangled in the doctor's hair, she loosened her grip on the doctor and pulled away.

"When I leave you, I want you to read this." River reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a TARDIS blue envelope. "You can't read it before I go and you have to fly away before you open it." Her voice was deep and serious. She knew the doctor would try to read it before hand - she needed to make that clear. Before the doctor could argue, River quickly kissed his lips, placed the letter in his hands and left the console room.

"Melody Pond." the doctor sighed. "You are so much like your mother."

The doctor had only travelled with Clara twice and her mysteries continued to intrigue him. He needed to find out who she was - maybe she has something to do with the doctor's future, maybe she has something to do with River's future too. The doctor also needed to stick to Amelia's last wish for the doctor - don't be alone.

As River left the TARDIS console room, she ran to the wardrobe room, shut the door and slid down it. She ran her fingers through her hair and let the tears fall. She knew this day was coming, it was only a matter of time. He's going to start forgetting her - every time she meets him he will be younger, not know her and possibly travelling with her mother.

"I can't do this." River sobbed. "I can't leave him..."

A knock at the door interrupted her cries. It was the doctor. "Sweetie are you in there? I need a new bowtie... we broke the other last night."

"Yes!" River shouted, wiping the tears from her eyes. "One minute, I don't have any clothes on..." The doctor chuckled behind the closed door.

"And when has that ever stopped me?" He flirted. But it made River want to cry more, knowing that they probably wouldn't flirt with each other again.

"Just don't come in. I'll get your bowtie and bring it out to you when I'm dressed." She wanted him to go, to leave her to cry but she wanted to hold him close. She was too confused.

When she heard the doctor's foot steps walking up the corridor, she ran to her section on the wardrobe and took a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a mustard coloured jacket. She felt defeated by time and her own stupidity. As she left, fully dressed, she took a red bowtie from a box by the door and left the wardrobe.

"I got you a red one. Is that okay?" River asked.

"Thank you." The doctor said, taking the bowtie from his wife, kissing her forehead and tying it around his neck. "How do I look?"

"Amazing." She replied, with a smile.

"I'd better be!"

"Yes, you'd better be!" The pair laughed, remembering the first time they had said those words, before entering silence.

"Do you really have to go?" the doctor whispered. River nodded, losing eye contact with the doctor, not wanting to see the age or pain in his eyes. The doctor stroked the side of her face, knowing how much she didn't want to leave him. "Come and see me, okay?"

River nodded again at her husband and leaped into his arms, almost knocking him to the ground. The doctor held River's face and kissed her passionately, knowing that this could be his last kiss with this wife for a little while. Their tongues fought for dominance knowing that neither would surrender to the other. River pulled away and stared deep into the doctor's eyes.

"Goodbye, my love." She whispered and left the TARDIS.

As the door slammed behind her, the TARDIS began to materialise. She had set it so that the doctor couldn't chase her. Her location was hidden and the doctor was flying through space and time, not knowing where he was going. River's letter lay on the console of the TARDIS, waiting to be opened. The doctor took it and tore the letter from the envelope.

_Dear doctor,_  
_If you're reading this, then the time his come that I must leave you so that you can travel, find new companions and save worlds. This isn't a complete goodbye, but a goodbye in which cannot be stopped. Please don't be alone, my love. Please don't try to find me - there are so many things that can happen if you land somewhere you shouldn't. If you receive a message from me asking you to find me, then it's safe, but until then, I need you to travel and have fun. Just don't be alone, sweetie. I have set the TARDIS to land outside Clara's house. Get her. Take her somewhere amazing. Show her the things you showed my parents, show her the ends of the universe and just show her who you really are - my doctor. We will see each other again soon, I promise.  
I love you.  
Your darling, River.  
xxx_

The doctor's eyes began to fill with tears as he folded River's letter. He hadn't noticed that River had also left him a small photo album on the TARDIS console. Like the envelope, the album was TARDIS blue, too. On the cover of the photo album was a small message written in Gallifreyan. It read; 'Don't be alone.' The entire album was filled with photos of River, the doctor, the Ponds and all of the doctor's previous companions.

Interrupting the doctor, the TARDIS landed abruptly outside of Clara's house. The doctor smiled, held the photo album to his chest and hid it inside the console. Still clutching River's letter, the doctor safely placed it in the pocket over his heart in his blazer.

"Come on, Clara. We're going to have and adventure and it's going to be amazing." The doctor said excitedly and he ran out of the TARDIS to meet his new companion.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my very short fan fiction! Please don't forget to review - all comments and criticisms will be taken in and hopefully improved upon! Much love! :)


End file.
